Anime Emblem: Support Conversations
by ND2014
Summary: This is what happens when you're bored and want to combine your growing obsession with Fire Emblem and your love of anime into one in the form of something you enjoy about the games. Just for fun, here's a series of support conversations between anime characters and a self insert of the opposite sex. I hope everyone enjoys, don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow!
1. Chapter 1: Erza Scarlet Support C

**A.N** **: So what happens when you're bored and have a growing obsession with Fire Emblem and are a huge anime fan? Well, eventually, you decide to combine the two and write something based off a part of the game you enjoy, like the support conversations. So, here it is, Anime Emblem Support Conversations, where we are taken through Support Conversations between anime characters and an OC that will simply be known as Avatar. However, if you want, you can just replace the Avatar's name with your name. In fact, go ahead and do that. Anyway, how do we start this? Obviously with one of my favorite anime girls, Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. The conversations will be like an actual script, like the dialogue in the Fire Emblem games, so just visualize yourself having these conversations with Erza. I hope everyone enjoys this. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Erza Scarlet: Support C**

Avatar: Amazing…

Erza: *Pant* Oh, Avatar, have you been watching me train?

Avatar: N-no, sorry, I was just passing through when I saw you…and you just looked so graceful. I couldn't resist just stopping for a moment and watching, I'm sorry.

Erza: It's no trouble, you are a friend, after all. I have no problem with you watching me train.

Avatar: You really are amazing, Erza. There's never a wasted movement in your swings. And each swing is so powerful, and yet so controlled. You do your title as Titania, the Fairy Queen, proud.

Erza: Mmm, I've honestly never really cared about that title. The only thing I care about is that this training helps me keep my guild, and everyone in it, safe.

Avatar (smiles): I definitely feel safe with you around. (Even if people like Natsu and Gray are terrified of you)

Erza: I don't think you should. You need to be able to stand on your own.

Avatar: Well…yeah…

Erza: Avatar, as much as I appreciate the trust you have in me, you are a wizard of Fairy Tail, that means you need to be able to stand and fight.

Avatar: I know that, it's just…

Erza: I know you've been training yourself lately, and I know that you want to get stronger for everyone else, but perhaps you should consider getting some help.

Avatar: Wait, hold on, Erza, are you actually saying what I think you're saying?

Erza: If you would allow it, I will gladly train you. I think we both could use a sparring partner in order to get stronger.

Avatar: (She says that, and yet she'll beat me half to death before we get any training in)

Erza: So, what do you say? Will you become my training partner for awhile?

Avatar: Wh-whoa, this is coming on pretty fast…but, I guess if you're really serious about training me, I guess I could train with you for awhile.

Erza (smiles): Excellent!

Avatar: Now, I if I'm going to train with you, I'm going to need a moment to prepare. A nice meal, some stretching, and-

Erza: TRAINING BEGINS NOW!

Avatar (Frightened): WHOA! Watch where you're swinging that thing, Erza!

Erza: Fight back! You are a man, are you not?

Avatar: Y-yeah, but I did say I was going to need a moment before I was ready to train with you.

Erza: I wait for nothing! The enemy is not going to give you the chance to prepare! You must be ready for a fight at all time! Now stand and fight me! Your training. Begins. Now!

Avatar: Dear God, I have a strong sense of foreboding right now

 **Avatar and Erza have achieved Support C**


	2. Chapter 2: Erza Scarlet Support B

**Erza Scarlet: Support B**

Avatar: *Pant* Good Lord, she's not human. How in the world has she managed this level of training after all these years. I feel like I'm about to die after a few days! Well, at least I managed to get away from her.

Erza: AVATAR! Did you honestly think that you could escape!

Avatar: EEK!

Erza: A strategic retreat to gain your breath and regain your strength was a sound tactic, but you made a foolish mistake of stopping your retreat too early! Now, I have found you!

Avatar: Erza, hold on a minute…

Erza: Prepare yourself!

Avatar (dodging all of Erza's attacks): Erza, you're way too strong for me! I'm not learning anything and I'm not improving at all because you're too strong for me to just spar with.

Erza: You're still too slow! Although, you're avoiding my attacks now, that's a far cry from yesterday and the day before.

Avatar: Uh yeah, because I don't want to die!

Erza: Now try and fight back!

Avatar: I can't, I'm too busy trying not to die!

Erza: Nonsense! Attack me! Fight back! You will never defeat your opponents if you don't even try to attack them!

Avatar: Yeah, but…

Erza: No more excuses, you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail guild, just like I am! Just like Natsu is! Just like Gray is! Now fight back, Avatar!

Avatar: Oh man, I know I'm going to regret this. Alright, Erza, you're asking for it! (Erza easily dodges Avatar's attack) Oh no…

Erza: Too slow! Now you must pay the price!

Avatar: ACK!

Erza: You're getting better, Avatar, but you cannot hope to beat me if you can't land a hit or even try to attack me.

Avatar: …Ugh…

Erza: Avatar? Oh my God, you're…you're bleeding! Your chest…your chest…

Avatar: Er-za…

Erza: Oh my God! Avatar! Stay with me! Oh God, what have I done? Hang on Avatar, let me get Wendy! She'll heal your wounds for you! Just stay awake! (runs off to get Wendy)

Avatar: This…this isn't your fault, Erza. No matter what happens, I'm not mad at you…

 **Avatar and Erza have achieved Support B**


	3. Chapter 3: Erza Scarlet Support A

**Erza Scarlet: Support A**

Erza (sad): Oh God, I'm so sorry, Avatar, this is all my fault.

Avatar (smiles): Hey, come on, Erza, I've already said I've forgiven you. You really need to stop apologizing. I'm not mad.

Erza: But not only did I injure you, I did it because I failed to realize that you were hopelessly overmatched by my power. So overmatched, that I could've never trained you properly. And now you're bedridden like this…

Avatar: Heh, yeah, you and I are definitely night and day when it comes to our power. You're as amazing as your fans state you to be, Erza.

Erza: Why are you so calm about this? I injured you! My own comrade! Oh God…you can strike me if you wish. I will gladly accept a blow from you if that will make you feel better.

Avatar: Easy there, Erza, I don't want to hit you. I knew what I was getting into…well, okay, maybe I didn't fully know what I was getting into, but it doesn't change the fact that I knew you'd be ruthless in training me. And besides, I'm a part of Fairy Tail just like you are, Erza. Getting beat up is a daily thing.

Erza: You…you knew that I wasn't going to take it easy on you.

Avatar: Ha! Are you kidding? I've seen what you do to Natsu and Gray, I knew you'd be tough on me…I mean, maybe not that tough, but still.

Erza: So why? Why put yourself through all of this?

Avatar: Because I couldn't think of anyone I'd trust more to help me get stronger. I mean, you're Titania Erza.

Erza: Avatar…

Avatar (frowns): Listen, Erza, I'm going to be completely honest here, I still feel so weak compared to wizards like you and Natsu. I was sick of that, so when you offered to train me…I jumped at the chance.

Erza: I see…

Avatar (smiles): I was thrilled when you asked me to. I admire you so much because of how strong you are. Okay, sure, I got the hell beaten out of me during our training, but I kept coming back because I truly believed that training with you could make me stronger.

Erza: Avatar…I'm so sorry, I never realized you thought that highly of me. God, what I did to you must've hurt even more.

Avatar: Erza, weren't you listening? I don't regret training with you, and I certainly don't blame you for what happened. No matter what happens, I will always think you're an amazing wizard and person, and once I'm rested up, I want to get right back into training.

Erza: Avatar…

Avatar (nervous): Although next time…could we go at a slower pace? One I'm more comfortable with?

Erza: Of course we can.

 **Avatar and Erza have achieved Support A**


	4. Chapter 4: Erza Scarlet Support S

**A.N: Here we go, the much beloved S-Support Conversation of these brief little pieces I've been writing.**

 **The confession lines, like the ones used in Awakening and Fates are in bold.**

 **This has been a sweet little side project while writing Five Worlds War, but now from here it's up to you guys. The next character I'll use will be up to you guys, so tell me in a review or a PM who you'd like to see next. The only rules are is that it has to be a character from an anime I know.**

 **Now that we've got that out of the way, I hope everyone enjoys this little piece of romance.**

 **Erza Scarlet: Support S**

Erza: Alright! That's enough for today!

Avatar: Whew, now this is the kind of training I'm talking about.

Erza: Indeed, now that we're working at a pace you're more comfortable with, you've been showing remarkable progress, Avatar. In fact, at the rate you're going, you'll probably be able to stand toe to toe with me soon.

Avatar: Heh…well, I wouldn't go that far.

Erza: You don't give yourself enough credit. You should be proud. You are a great wizard and a great man who does his guild's name proud. I couldn't be happier to call someone who has worked as hard as you a friend.

Avatar: That…really does mean a lot to me, Erza.

Erza: I really am glad that you have stuck with this. I would've completely understood if you had gone to someone else for training after…what happened, but the fact that you stuck with it made me so happy.

Avatar: Really?

Erza: Yes, while I would've understood if you had done otherwise…I don't think I would've been too happy if you had gone to someone like Mira for training. Then I would've been angry.

Avatar: Erza…why is that?

Erza (Blushes): I…I don't know.

Avatar: Erza…would you have been jealous if I started spending time with Mirajane?

Erza: Pre-preposterous!

Avatar (Smiles): Well, you don't have to worry. As much as I admire Mirajane…I don't think I could ever imagine spending as much time with her as I do with you. It just wouldn't feel right.

Erza: Gl-glad to hear it.

Avatar: And that's why…I want to give you this.

Erza: A gift? Avatar, you don't have to thank me for training you.

Avatar: It's…not a thank you for training me…it's something else.

Erza: A-Avatar…is this a ring? Are you…

Avatar (Blushes): I love you, Erza, I love your smile, I love your strength, and most of all, I love how much you care about others. I don't want to spend time with you just to train anymore. I want to spend time with you as a man and a woman.

Erza: Oh Avatar…

Avatar: The truth is, the other reason I stuck with training all this time is because of how much I love you, and how much I want to be _your_ knight. That was the real reason I felt so insignificant. You always seemed so out of reach to me. How can I call myself a man if I'm not even strong enough to protect the woman I love? How could I possibly be worthy of you?

Erza: Avatar, you never had to prove yourself worthy to me. The truth is…I love you too.

Avatar: Really?

Erza: I realized it after I injured you, it tore at my heart like nothing else. But…ever since you joined this guild, I watched you become someone who never thought of himself, who was always so dedicated to others. And I truly began to realize that after you stuck with your training. It was that trait that made me realize how much I love you. So my answer is yes, Avatar, yes I will be with you, and you don't have to become stronger than me in order to do so.

Avatar: Oh Erza, you've just made me the happiest man alive. But even so, I swear that I will keep getting stronger, so that the Fairy Queen can have an equally powerful king by her side.

Erza: As long as you remain by my side…I'm happy.

 **Erza (embracing Avatar): From now on, my love, we are each other's armor. I promise to stay with you until the very end.**

 **Avatar and Erza have achieved Support S**


	5. Chapter 5: Kenpachi Zaraki Support C

**And we're back with the beginning of a brand new set of support conversations. After consideration of the characters requested, I decided that a very fun one to do would be everyone's favorite axe-crazy Soul Reaper, Kenpachi Zaraki. So, I hope everyone enjoys the first of four conversations between a female Avatar and Kenpachi Zaraki**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki: Support C**

Avatar: What a lovely day. Times like these, I really do appreciate the fact that the Seireitei allows us to look through a transparent shield into the sky.

(Bells suddenly ring)

Avatar: Hmm…are those bells I'm hearing?

Kenpachi: AVATAR!

Avatar (fearful): K-K-K-Kenpachi?!

Kenpachi: Finally, I've found you! I've been waiting for this moment.

Avatar: Moment? What are you talking about Kenpachi?

Kenpachi: Isn't it obvious? We're going to fight, right here and now! I want to see how strong Soul Society's guardian priestess really is!

Avatar: Well..I'm not really a priestess, I'm just a simple girl from the slums…wait, that's not the point here! Kenpachi, you and I cannot fight! We're comrades!

Kenpachi: That's never stopped me before! You have heard about my fight with Ichigo, right?

Avatar: I…have heard of that fight…I heard you enjoyed it. Can't you go and fight him instead? I'm sure you'd love to have a rematch with him.

Kenpachi: I would, but Ichigo keeps running away. Besides, I'm more interested in seeing how you fight right now.

Avatar: Damn it, Ichigo, if I had known this guy would come after me instead, I'd have stopped you from running from him a long time ago.

Kenpachi: Draw your Zanpakutō, Avatar, fight me!

Avatar: Kenpachi, hang on, let's talk this over, I can get you a fight with Ichigo. He trusts me!

Kenpachi: I don't care about Ichigo right now, I want to fight you!

Avatar (angry): You stupid oaf, you really aren't going to leave me alone, aren't you? Fine with me! If that's how it's gonna be, then I guess I have no choice! Bring it, Kenpachi! If it's a fight you want it's a fight you're going to get!

Kenpachi: Now that's what I like to hear! Let's do this, Avatar!

Avatar: Bring it on!

 **Avatar and Kenpachi have achieved Support C**


	6. Chapter 6: Kenpachi Zaraki Support B

**A.N:** I'm sure a lot of people want to see Five Worlds War, but that's got a week off for a reason. So, until than, enjoy Support B of Kenpachi Zaraki.

 **Kenpachi Zaraki: Support B**

Kenpachi: HYAH!

Avatar: Damn you! Back off already!

Kenpachi: GAH?! You…you disarmed me?

Avatar: Have we calmed down now? You're covered in blood and without a sword. If I were you, I'd back off, Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: Ha ha ha! Me? Calm? Hell no! In fact, I couldn't be happier right now! You've just given me the best damn fight I've had since Ichigo. You're something else, Avatar! I always thought being a Priestess meant being a total wuss!

Avatar: …Duly noted.

Kenpachi: But it looks like I was wrong. You're something else. It's no wonder Ichigo respects you and your abilities so much. You two have the exact same skill-set.

Avatar: I wouldn't go that far…Ichigo is still far more skilled than I am. Furthermore, he's more willing to resort to force to get what he wants than I am. That's what gives him the advantage in a fight between the two of us.

Kenpachi: Che, and there you go putting yourself down. What the hell is wrong with you, Woman?

Avatar: I can't stand the fact that the only way I can protect the Soul Society is by hurting others. I hate the fact that I'm strong. How can I call myself a priestess if I can't bring people together with words? Instead, I'm bringing people together by killing others. I'm a sorry excuse for a priestess.

Kenpachi: Be silent.

Avatar: Wh-what?

Kenpachi: I refuse to listen to you spout such weakness in my presence, especially after _you_ beat _me_.

Avatar: Kenpachi…

Kenpachi: You have a lot of power, Avatar. You could be a captain right now if you wanted to. And yet here you are complaining about having to use it.

Avatar: I'm supposed to bring peace! Not death! That's my purpose, is it not?

Kenpachi: Maybe, but do you really think guys like Aizen are going to respect that? Hell no! Do you really think you're doing yourself and the people around you any good by wimping out of a fight?

Avatar: I…I don't know…

Kenpachi: You want a reason to fight, Avatar? Here it is. You're just like Ichigo. You both seek fights, you both seek to get stronger. But for different reasons. Ichigo seeks to get stronger because he wants to protect. But you want to get stronger to bring peace. But the fact is, you can't get anywhere without fighting, because that's just how things are. You're doing yourself and your goals a disservice by denying that part of yourself. And I refuse to accept the fact that I've been bested by a woman who refuses to accept that she's every bit the warrior as the rest of us!

Avatar: I…never realized you felt this way, Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: Nothing I hate more than people who deny who they really are.

Avatar: You've given me a lot to think about Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: …Wait what?

Avatar (smiles): Thank you, I'll be going now. You should get those wounds looked at.

Kenpachi: …What did I say? Did she think I was helping her?

 **Avatar and Kenpachi have achieved Support B**

 **A.N:** Writing the aftermath of the fight was actually a challenge because I really wanted to highlight Kenpachi's positive qualities along with his love of fights. Hopefully, it turned out well. Next time, Support A.


	7. Chapter 7: Kenpachi Zaraki Support A

**Kenpachi Zaraki: Support A**

Avatar (smiles): Good evening, Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: Hey there, Avatar, didn't expect to see you at the Squad 11 Barracks of all places. And…is that sake I see in your hands?

Avatar: Yes, it's a little something I got from Captain Kyōraku's stash. I figured I'd get you something as thanks for the things you said to me yesterday.

Kenpachi: Umm…you know I didn't…bah, never mind, I'm not really one to turn down free sake.

Avatar: Wonderful! Hey, where's Yachiru? She's usually with you.

Kenpachi: Oh, she's playing with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Good thing too, times like this are usually me time, actually.

Avatar: Oh, I see…

Kenpachi: But hey, who am I to refuse good booze huh? Especially if it's from Kyōraku. He's got the best booze in the Seireitei.

Avatar: Alright, have a cup then?

Kenpachi: Bah, I prefer to drink straight from the bottle. You have the cup. Join me in fact.

Avatar: Certainly, I'm not intruding, am I?

Kenpachi: Nah, usually at times like these I just kinda unwind. After spending a whole day whipping my men into shape, I just like to kick back and enjoy something that's in my top five favorite things, relaxing…ah, that is some damn good booze.

Avatar: What about paperwork?

Kenpachi: What about it? Play should always come before work. You're just as guilty you know. Don't you have "guardian priestess" duties to attend to.

Avatar: Heh, I guess I'm starting to appreciate the idea of putting play before work myself, honestly.

Kenpachi: Oh yeah?

Avatar: Yeah, after that conversation we had yesterday, I've honestly felt so much more calm and relaxed about my duties as the priestess. You did a lot for me yesterday, Kenpachi, and I'm truly grateful for that.

Kenpachi: Well, I wasn't exactly trying to help you, I just hated the way you were talking before.

Avatar: Honestly, so was I. But now, I have no regrets about what I must do for the Soul Society's sake. I will fight, and I will save it and everyone in it.

Kenpachi: At least you get it now. This world has no place for idealists who aren't even willing to fight for those ideals. That makes them fakes, like that Tōsen.

Avatar: And I realize that now. So even if you didn't mean to help me, thank you all the same, Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: …che…

Avatar: So…after we finish that bottle, what do you say to a quick round, huh?

Kenpachi: Are you challenging me to another fight?

Avatar: What can I say, I seek battle so that I can be strong enough to protect this world.

Kenpachi (smiles): You better be ready, this booze won't exactly bring my skills down.

Avatar: I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Avatar and Kenpachi have achieved Support A**

 **A.N:** I liked this conversation, actually, it gave me the chance to highlight Kenpachi as a character outside of fights. To me, Kenpachi, along with Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen, were arguably Kubo's greatest accomplishments in Bleach. Three fantastic well-rounded characters. Next time, Support S!


	8. Chapter 8: Kenpachi Zaraki Support S

**A.N:** And now, the confession conversation.

 **Kenpachi Zaraki: Support S**

Avatar: Oh, hi there, Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: Hi there…Avatar.

Avatar: So…have you come for another rematch?

Kenpachi: Yeah…

Avatar: That's what, the third time this week? Don't you have other people you can fight?

Kenpachi: I do…but, I really like hanging out with you. And I definitely like fighting with you. You're fun to hang out with, and fun to fight.

Avatar: Oh…I guess that's fine. Alright, I've really grown to enjoy fighting you too, so I guess I'm game for another rematch.

Kenpachi: Err…mind if I add a condition to this match?

Avatar: Oh sure, what's the condition?

Kenpachi: The loser has to listen to one request from the winner.

Avatar: Oh? Sure…I guess we can add that as a condition. Okay, Kenpachi, loser has to listen to one request from the winner. Let's begin!

(Later)

Kenpachi (frustrated): DAMN IT!

Avatar: Heh, looks like I win this one.

Kenpachi (sad): Uh…yeah…you won…

Avatar: Aww, don't sound so disappointed, Kenpachi, you're going to make me cry, seeing someone like you break down.

Kenpachi: Just…tell me your request.

Avatar (smiles): I wanna hear your request.

Kenpachi: You do?

Avatar: Yeah…you obviously have something you really want to say, otherwise you wouldn't have added this as a condition. You never add conditions to fight, Kenpachi. You just want to fight.

Kenpachi: Heh, you got me there.

Avatar: So…what was your request.

Kenpachi (blushes): Will you marry me?

Avatar (blushes): What?

Kenpachi: Oh come on, you're not deaf. Do you want to get married or not?

Avatar: Are…you seriously asking me to marry you?

Kenpachi: Well yeah…I like spending time with you. Like I said, you're fun to be around and you're a seriously strong fighter. I like hanging out with you, and I want to hang out with you more often. So, what do you say, you wanna get married?

Avatar: …Yes, I do wanna get married.

Kenpachi: R-really?

Avatar: I love spending time with you too, Kenpachi. And these past few days have shown me that you are more than just a man who loves fighting. I fell in love with that side of you. So yes, I'll marry you. I want to spend more time with you and see that side of you.

Kenpachi: Heh, awesome! This is gonna be fun! What do you say we celebrate with a good old fashioned brawl?

Avatar: I'm…not sure if married couples should fight the way we do. But…I guess it's healthier than those other kinds of arguments.

Kenpachi: That's my girl. Draw your sword, wifey! Loser gets to tell Yachiru the good news!

Avatar: Wait a minute, why does the _loser_ have to tell her?

 **Kenpachi: Hope you're ready for a hell of a life, sweetheart. All the fights and all the parties we're gonna have. Heh, I'm gonna make you** _ **real**_ **happy.**

 **A.N:** **Having Kenpachi act a combination of nervous and adorkable while still acting in character with his demanding personality and crazy approach to life was a ton of fun. It's actually kind of a tossup between Erza and Kenpachi on which confession I enjoyed the most.**

 **So, anyway, like last time, the next character I do will be chosen by you guys. Leave a request in the reviews or PM me. In fact, I'll go ahead and leave a list of characters you've already requested. If anyone wants to second that request, by all means say so in your review or PM.**

 **Esdeath**

 **Akame**

 **Saber**

 **Rin Tōsaka**

 **Sasuke**

 **Mirajane**

 **Rukia**

 **Mashirō Kuna**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **So if anyone wants to second any of those characters or have a new request to add to the mix, review or PM me. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I'll see you in the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9: Akame Support C

**A.N:** Hey all, how's it going? I'm sure some of you were expecting Five Worlds War as the first thing I updated, but like I said, I've been busy. Very busy. Road trips are a nightmare. So, anyway, the new character used for this little series of mine is Akame, titular character of Akame ga Kill. This time, it came down to Akame and Raven Branwen, and while doing Raven would've been interesting, I deferred to Akame because I still know very little of Raven's motivations without speculating, and that's not something I like to do. So, we've got Akame this time!

A quick background piece on this particular "Avatar," because I do feel like some context is needed. He is the true heir to the throne, forced to flee after he stumbled upon Honest's plans to poison the previous emperor and his wife and is now aiding the Revolutionary Army.

Enjoy everyone!

 **Akame: Support C**

Akame: Lord Avatar, how are you on this fine day?

Avatar: Er…are you actually approaching me, Akame?

Akame: Do you dislike the fact that I've approached you?

Avatar: N-no…it's just…I'm surprised. When I first joined Night Raid, you seemed so distant. While I had expected to befriend, Lu, Tatsumi and Bulat, I never expected to become friends with you.

Akame: …I didn't mean to leave you with such an impression of me, Sir.

Avatar: …

Akame: …

Avatar: …So…is there a reason why you are approaching me all of a sudden?

Akame: General Najenda has asked me that I be your bodyguard when I'm not on missions.

Avatar: Damn it…I guess I should've figured Najenda would look for a way to keep her eye on me in return for letting me go on missions.

Akame: Do not think badly of the general, Sir. With your status as the true Crown Prince of the Empire, you have become very important to the Revolutionary Army. She just wishes that you remain safe.

Avatar: I appreciate her concern, but…I can't stand being babied like this. Just because I have a claim to the throne doesn't make me any more important than everyone else. Especially when I know there will be casualties on our side.

Akame: Such is war. I'm sorry you feel this way, Lord Avatar, but I cannot disobey an order from the general.

Avatar: Damn you Najenda…alright, fine, Akame, if it really means that much to you all, I'll let you follow me around for a bit. Especially because saying no will just cause more trouble than it's worth.

Akame: If my presence bothers you that much, Lord Avatar, then I will gladly vanish, watch over you from the shadows, and allow you to maintain at least a semblance of privacy.

Avatar: …No…I would actually rather you stay close to me.

Akame: …You would?

Avatar: …We haven't gotten a chance to talk much. If we have to do this…I'd rather we use this opportunity to become friends.

Akame: …I suppose…

 **Avatar and Akame have achieved Support C**


	10. Chapter 10: Akame Support B

**Akame: Support B**

Akame: Lord Avatar, I've brought you lunch.

Avatar: A boxed lunch? Thank you, Akame. You didn't have to do that.

Akame: I noticed that this is around time you eat lunch, so I thought I would do something for you.

Avatar: Hey, these are all my favorites. I, uh…guess having you stick to me these past few days had its benefits after all.

Akame: I'm glad to hear you do not dislike my company, Sir.

Avatar: I could never dislike your company, Akame. I…owe you an apology if you really think that. I didn't mean to act like such a spoiled brat before. I know that I'm important to the revolution. It's just…it's also my responsibility as the rightful ruler to do my part and fix what Honest and his followers have broken.

Akame: You never needed to apologize, Lord Avatar. Truth be told, I couldn't help but question the general's orders as well.

Avatar: Seriously?

Akame: I did not want to shadow you. I saw a great deal of logic in what she wanted, but I thought you were more than capable of protecting yourself.

Avatar: So why agree to do it then?

Akame: …

Avatar: …I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry like that. Here, why don't I tell you why I agreed to let you shadow me.

Akame: Oh?

Avatar: …Truth is, I'm selfish. I wanted you close to me because…well, I'm lonely and I needed someone to make friends with.

Akame: …

Avatar: I've lived my entire life isolated, Akame. Whether it was inside of the palace or on the run after Honest started poisoning my parents. I've never had real friends. So…when you decided to stick close to me…I kinda got excited. I finally got the chance to make friends with you. So I simply kept quiet in hopes that we could be friends.

Akame: …I'm sorry, my Lord, it'd be improper for us to be friends, especially because my job is to protect you.

Avatar: I disagree, Akame. Friends can help each other far better than just a lost royal and his glorified retainer.

Akame: …Do you truly think so?

Avatar: …Yes.

Akame: …That truly does make me happy, Sir. But if you are looking for a friend to escape your loneliness…you may wish to look for someone else. Your situation is different.

Avatar: Akame…why do you think something like that?

Akame (frowns): My Lord, I would truly like to be your friend. All of my comrades are precious to me. It was why I agreed to protect you. I can only protect my comrades so much, so if there is a chance to do more, I will take it. But…your situation makes things different. I cannot be your friend. I will only break your heart in the end.

Avatar: Akame? Hey, Akame, wait up!

 **Avatar and Akame have achieved Support B**


	11. Chapter 11: Akame Support A

**Akame: Support A**

Akame: Good day, Lord Avatar…

Avatar: Akame…I see that in spite of what's happened you're still showing up to shadow me.

Akame: …I cannot ignore my orders, Sir. Even though it will break both of our hearts in the end.

Avatar: Akame, please tell me why we can't be friends? Aren't we already comrades? You said it yourself?

Akame: You misunderstand me, Lord Avatar. I am your comrade, just as I am Tatsumi's comrade, and Sheele's comrade, and everyone else's comrade. But when the war is over… _you_ cannot count on me to be a friend to help you escape from your loneliness.

Avatar: Why, Akame? Why do you say this?

Akame: …

Avatar: Akame…I don't normally pull rank, but as your future Emperor, I order you to tell me. If not because I am going to become Emperor, then tell me because we are friends _right now_.

Akame: My Lord, we are assassins, but you are a royal. One day, you will go to the capital the conquering hero who will free the people from the corruption of the empire. And we will be the shadows who helped make it happen. You will be the people's hero…but the people will never except murderers as heroes. That is why after this revolution. The surviving members of Night Raid will disappear.

Avatar: Wh-what?

Akame: That is why you cannot count on me. I can't be your friend beyond this war, Lord Avatar. I will only break your heart when I have to leave you like everyone else in Night Raid.

Avatar: …I see…

Akame: Do you understand now, Lord Avatar?

Avatar: I do understand…but I will not accept it.

Akame: My Lord, please don't make this difficult!

Avatar: No! Why should you all have to disappear? Even if you are killers…I know you all, you're still good people. I'll be damned before I let the real heroes of this revolution disappear.

Akame: Lord Avatar, please don't be so naive. The people will…

Avatar: The people already don't trust the government, Akame, why do you think we exist in the first place? They don't need just another government they need heroes, and no man is a hero all on his own. He surrounds himself with like-minded heroes.

Akame: …

Avatar: And that's why…I'll never let any of you just go into the shadows like that. Once we win this…I will shed light on all of you and what you've done. Every last one of you will be named a hero. Even if you died along the way…I will still keep that promise!

Akame: My Lord…you shouldn't make such a promise.

Avatar: I will though. The people should know who their heroes are. This whole situation happened because the government kept doing such awful things in the dark. We can't make that same mistake.

Akame: …Do you truly desire my company that much, Lord Avatar?

Avatar: Of course, if you had to vanish like that, I would be sad, Akame.

Akame: Lord Avatar…

Avatar: Akame, allow me to pull rank just one more time. As future emperor of this country that desperately needs a reset…I order you to remain by my side as my personal retainer for as long as we live.

Akame: My Lord!

Avatar: Akame, you may not want to admit it, but we are friends. And I would be an awful friend if I just let you vanish into a life of solitude. I don't wanna be alone anymore, Akame, and I don't want you to be alone either, because I know what that hellish solitude is like. So please…be my retainer…be my friend.

Akame (sad): *sniffle*

Avatar: Akame…

Akame: I think I can take comfort…knowing that the man who will become emperor has such a kind heart.

Avatar: Akame…please answer my request.

Akame: My answer is yes. The general may not approve, but…you have somehow convinced me that I have a future in the light instead of the darkness.

Avatar (smiles): That truly makes me happy, Akame

Akame (smile): My liege…my friend, I swear to stay by your side and protect you as both your retainer and your friend for as long as I may live. You will live a full life, leading this country out of the dark and into the life. This I swear to you.

Avatar: Thank you…my friend…

 **Avatar and Akame have achieved Support A**


	12. Chapter 12: Akame Support S

A.N: And here we are, my favorite part of this project of mine: the Support S conversation. Don't forget to check out the AN at the end, as it shall remind you of who is currently in the request list. Also, don't forget that the lines that would be in the "Confession CG" that has been in recent Fire Emblem games are in bold. Enjoy!

 **Akame: Support S**

Akame: Lord Avatar, I have come just as you requested.

Avatar: Thank you, Akame, please have a seat.

Akame: My Lord…did you make us a picnic?

Avatar (smiles): Yes, I noticed how hard you work to cook, so I thought I'd get up early and make you lunch for a change.

Akame: You are too kind, Lord Avatar…mmm, this is delicious.

Avatar: Heh, you dug right in…I'm glad it's good, too. You're my friend…so I wanted to do something nice for you.

Akame: Thank you once again, Lord Avatar.

Avatar: Akame, when are you going to stop calling me that? We're friends now.

Akame: Forgive me, but as your retainer, it would be improper for me to call you anything else.

Avatar: …

Akame (smiles): But…know that I will always view you as a friend first and foremost.

Avatar (smiles): …

Akame: I spoke with the general…while she is uncertain about your plan for myself and the rest of Night Raid…she will defer to the future ruler. She said that: 'perhaps a little bit of optimism is just what this country needs to heal.'

Avatar: To create a better country…the mistakes of the past must not be repeated. I want to go in a completely different direction in order to get us back on track.

Akame: Some may consider your words naive…but somehow I feel that there is also a wisdom to your words as well. And that is why you will always be able to count on me as your retainer and friend.

Avatar (frowns) …

Akame: Is there something wrong, Lord Avatar? Have my words displeased you?

Avatar: Oh…no, not at all, it's just…

Akame: Lord Avatar, I _am_ your friend, you can tell me anything.

Avatar: …Akame, is there any chance you would see me as more than merely your liege and your friend?

Akame: I…don't understand, Lord Avatar.

Avatar: I…uh…guess I shouldn't beat around the bush. What I'm saying is…I'm…in love with you.

Akame (shocked): Wh-what?!

Avatar (blushes): I'm sorry…I'm truly a selfish ruler, and I haven't even taken the crown yet, but the real reason I wanted you to be my retainer was because I wanted the woman I fell in love with to be by my side forever. But now…that isn't enough for me. I'm hopelessly in love with you, Akame. I want you to be with me as my empress now.

Akame: Lord Avatar…

Avatar: Akame…will you marry me?

Akame: N-no…Lord Avatar you can't!

Avatar: Why not?

Akame: Me being your retainer and friend is one thing…but I can't be your wife! An emperor marrying a murderous assassin…it's just not right! The things the people will say!

Avatar: …

Akame: You will lose the people's trust if you marry a murderer. My Lord, you must find someone else to be your wife. Royal marriages are far too important for trivial things like love.

Avatar: Akame…I once told you that this empire needs a reset. I meant that it needed a reset in every way, and that includes silly things like marrying based on status.

Akame: My Lord…

Avatar: You are a strong, kind, beautiful, and amazing woman. I don't care if you're an assassin. I only see what is in your heart, not what is on your hands. The people will view you as a hero just like they will view me as such once I make my announcement concerning Night Raid, so I'm not going to worry about what they'll think. In fact, I think they'll be thrilled about you becoming my empress. And as for my options concerning royal marriages, I am to be emperor of this country, I can marry whomever I want, and the woman I want to marry is you.

Akame: …

Avatar: So I will ask you once more: will you marry me?

Akame (sad): *sniffle*…how is it that your words always seem to sway me so?

Avatar (blushes): Then…your answer is…

Akame (blushes): The answer is yes, Lord Avatar, I will marry you. I've been in love with you for so long. I was always so afraid to say it because I thought it would never work between us!

Avatar: Well, no more of that; From now on, we will always be together, not as liege and retainer, but as husband and wife; emperor and empress. And together, we will build a new, peaceful country.

Akame (smiles): I'm…I'm so happy right now!

 **Akame: My Lord…no, my love. You have been a cherished friend for so long, but now, you are my one and only. So now, I vow to stay with you, as both your loyal protector, and your beloved wife.**

 **Avatar and Akame have achieved Support S**

 **A.N:** I actually really liked this one, I think it touched on how emotional Akame is deep down. So anyway, as a quick reminder, here are the current requests

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Mashirō Kuna**

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Rin Tōsaka**

 **Saber**

 **Archer (Emiya)**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **Qrow Branwen**

 **Esdeath**

If anyone has any they'd like to add or any ones they'd like to second, leave a review or a PM and I'll add that character to the list. Don't forget to fav and follow! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Ruby Rose Support C

A.N: As someone who's a big fan of RWBY, I've been looking forward to the chance to do this one. So, ladies and gentlemen, a support chain with Ruby Rose. Enjoy everyone!

 **Ruby Rose: Support C**

Ruby: Avatar! Hey, Avatar!

Avatar: Oh, Ruby, hi…er…is there something wrong?

Ruby: Nothing's wrong…well, okay, maybe there's an eensy, teensy little thing that's wrong. Well…

Avatar: Ruby, it's me. Whatever is wrong, you can tell me.

Ruby (frowning): Well…I just realized we haven't had the chance to catch up yet. I haven't seen you in so long…I've missed you.

Avatar: That's what's bothering you? Thank goodness, I thought there was something wrong with me, or worse, the group.

Ruby: No, no, no, nothing like that! There's nothing wrong with you, Avatar, you're great, you've always been great. And the rest of the group loves you already. It's just…well…you left Patch so suddenly.

Avatar: Yeah, Patch was a great training ground, but Master eventually decided we needed to be elsewhere. Sorry, Ruby, I figured you would miss me, but…

Ruby: Oh no, it's fine, I understand, you had your own training to take care of. It's just that…yeah, I did miss you. I mean, we had so much fun back than, you, Yang, and me. I thought we would be friends forever.

Avatar (smiles): Just because we separated at one point, doesn't mean we won't be friends forever, Ruby. I thought about you quite a bit while I was traveling if it makes you feel any better.

Ruby: Oh? Thanks, I thought about you quite a bit as well. That's…kinda why I want to catch up.

Avatar: I'd like that, Ruby. Hey, how about when we reach the next village, we go and see if there are any bakeries? You still like cookies, right?

Ruby (smiles): Cookies? That sounds wonderful!

Avatar: Awesome, it'll be my treat.

Ruby: I'm looking forward to it. (leaves)

Avatar: Well, she's certainly as full of energy as she was back then. That is nice to know.

 **Avatar and Ruby have achieved Support C**

A.N: There are so many directions I can go with this one. No, I'm serious. I'd explain, but I'd rather not spoil. I'll reveal what other directions I could've gone at the end of the support chain. So, I'll see everyone on the next part of this support chain.


	14. Chapter 14: Ruby Rose Support B

**Ruby Rose: Support B**

Ruby (smiles): Mmm! Soooooo good!

Avatar (smiles): …I take it you're enjoying yourself?

Ruby: Oh my God, yes! Thank you so much for suggesting this, the bakery here is amazing!

Avatar: So, anyway, you said you wanted to catch up. You must have so many questions.

Ruby: Oh…er…not really…I honestly just wanted to see how you've been. Like I told you before, we haven't seen each other in a long time.

Avatar: Oh, well, I've been great. I wish I could've gotten the education you got, but Master was a wonderful teacher too…a bit of a taskmaster, but a great teacher nonetheless.

Ruby: I see…

Avatar: How have you been?

Ruby: …

Avatar: I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. I…heard about what happened to Beacon. God, I'm so sorry, Ruby. I should've gone running back to Patch as soon as I heard what happened. Instead, we come across each other thanks to dumb luck. I'm a bad friend.

Ruby: No, it's fine, I'm sure you had your reasons. Besides, honestly, I don't know if there's much you could've done…and we'll never know now, that's for sure.

Avatar (frowns): Is that really all you have to say on that?

Ruby: What matters is that we're together now. I mean, with you helping us, we're definitely going to succeed.

Avatar: I…appreciate the confidence you have in me, Ruby, but I'm still a bit worried about all of this; about you.

Ruby: You've got nothing to worry about. I'm a Huntress, just like you're a Huntsman. We can't worry about ourselves when there are other people who need our help.

Avatar: …It looks like you have changed a little since Patch.

Ruby: What do you mean?

Avatar: Ruby, we go way back, don't we?

Ruby: Of course we do! You, Yang and me? We were the best of friends!

Avatar: So it stands to reason that I understand you, right?

Ruby: …Yeah.

Avatar: Well then let me say that I'm worried about you. You're still just as much of an optimist as you were when we were kids, and that's nice to see. I've always liked that about you. But, you're also trying to grow up a little too fast…you're trying to grow into a role that's meant for adults.

Ruby: …Not like I have much of a choice.

Avatar: What do you mean?

Ruby: Avatar…you can keep a secret, right?

Avatar: Sure…I don't really like the idea of keeping secrets from the others, but if you really want me to…

Ruby: According to Uncle Qrow…I'm special.

Avatar: Special?

Ruby: Apparently…I'm meant to do great things for the world. And it all has something to do with these silver eyes of mine.

Avatar: I see…and you're okay with this?

Ruby: You believe what I'm saying?

Avatar: Ruby, you've always been a bad liar…and you've never lied to me before. I don't see a reason for you to start. Now, I'll ask you again: are you okay with this?

Ruby: Of course I am. If I really am supposed to be special, I need to do my part, right?

Avatar: I suppose…

Ruby: …Avatar, thanks for listening. Really, it feels great to know that I've got someone I can open up to about this. I haven't told anyone.

Avatar: Hey, don't worry, that's what friends are for. (You may not be worried, but I am)

 **Avatar and Ruby have achieved Support B**


	15. Chapter 15: Ruby Rose Support A

**Ruby Rose: Support A**

Avatar: Ruby?

Ruby: Oh, hey there, Avatar, I thought Jaune was taking next watch?

Avatar: I took over for him. We need to talk. And I can't wait any longer because it'll be awhile before we're alone again.

Ruby (blushes): Umm…what?

Avatar (embarrassed): Oh…er, sorry, bad phrasing. Listen, it's about that talk we had at the bakery.

Ruby (annoyed): Avatar, I don't want to talk about it.

Avatar: Oh? And why not?

Ruby: Because _I_ know _you._ You're worried about me. And while I appreciate it, I don't need you babying me. I'm a grown woman now.

Avatar: Ruby, you're sixteen.

Ruby (pouts): I might as well be grown, considering the situation we're all in.

Avatar: Okay, Ruby, listen, I'm not babying you, I'm talking to you friend to friend.

Ruby: …

Avatar: Listen, I'm happy to see that you're growing into the job you always wanted. Really, I am. But…I think you're going about this the wrong way.

Ruby: What do you mean?

Avatar: So what if you're meant to save the world, you're still just a child, we all are.

Ruby: Avatar…

Avatar: You can't put so much pressure on yourself, when you aren't even ready for a role like that yet. And no one's expecting you to be ready for that role yet either.

Ruby: But I have to be…if I'm really supposed to be this big hero…

Avatar: And you will be, but not today. Just be a kid right now, be Ruby Rose, and that'll be enough for now while you grow into the role of hero.

Ruby: Avatar…

Avatar: I'm sorry, Ruby, I should've caught onto your feelings sooner. You must've been feeling so much anxiety…

Ruby (scared): …you're right…God, I'm so scared, Avatar. I want to do everything I can…but I don't feel ready. What if I fail?

Avatar: We won't know because we're not going to find out, at least not for now.

Ruby: For now? Avatar, look what's happening around this world? We don't have time.

Avatar: But we do, because everyone is still fighting. As long as we keep fighting, we'll always have more time. We survive. That's what we humans do. So stop worry about what you're supposed to become and just be you for now. And we'll keep fighting for as long as possible until you are ready, no matter how long it takes.

Ruby: And when I am ready?

Avatar (smiles): Then you'll save the world. I certainly believe you'll do it.

Ruby: …

Ruby (smiles): Avatar…thank you so much. If there's one thing about you that hasn't changed…it's that you're always good at making me smile.

Avatar: That's what friends are for, right?

Ruby: Yeah…and you're a true friend, Avatar. Thank you.

 **Avatar and Ruby have achieved Support A**


	16. Chapter 16: Ruby Rose Support S

**A.N: Whew, this support chain was a doozy to write. Mainly because, as I mentioned before in the beginning, there were a lot of directions I could've gone in this one. I could've taken it seriously and shown Ruby's development into a more serious protagonist, I could've made her the adorkable girl we've all known and love for four volumes (soon to be five), and I could've even made her a nervous wreck around the only boy she knew outside of her own family when she was just a kid. As you are about to see, I went with a combination of all of them, and I honestly I liked the result. So, enjoy!**

 **Ruby Rose: Support S**

Ruby: AVATAR!

Avatar: Ah, Ruby, what's that bag you've got there?

Ruby: I got you some cookies at the last town we were at…think of it as a thank you.

Avatar: Hey, these are my favorite. I can't believe you remembered that.

Ruby: Oh…er…I…didn't really remember they were your favorite. I just…remembered you seemed to enjoy these kinds in particular at the last bakery we were at.

Avatar: …Well, it's the thought that counts. Mmm, thank you, Ruby, these are delicious.

Ruby: Well, it's the least I could do…you are my best friend, after all…and the things you said really helped me.

Avatar: Glad to hear it. You really are still the same sweet girl that I called my best friend when we were kids.

Ruby: Hee hee, and you're still the same sweet boy that was my best friend.

Avatar: Oh…er…thank you…

Ruby: …It's no wonder I had a crush on you back then.

Avatar: WAIT, WHAT?

Ruby (scared): KYAH! Did I say that out loud? Oh nononononono! I so didn't want to say that out loud!

Avatar: …Ruby, do you really have a crush on me?

Ruby: Er…I _had_ a crush on you. I mean, we _were_ kids back then. It was a nice little dream to have. You were always so sweet…I mean, how could I not have?

Avatar: …Hey, Ruby, is it possible that you still have any feelings for me?

Ruby: Avatar, we were kids back then. I'll always remember that you were my first crush, but I'm fine with us remaining the best of friends.

Avatar (blushes): That's too bad, because…I've fallen in love with you, Ruby.

Ruby: WHAT? WHY? HOW?

Avatar: Back when we were kids…I definitely don't think I would've been able to return those feelings, but now…

Ruby: Wh-why? What's different?

Avatar: …Reuniting with you after all these years…it gave me the chance to get to know you all over again. And now that I have, I just can't look at you as my best friend now. I can also look at you as a woman, a woman I've fallen hopelessly in love with.

Ruby: …

Avatar: But…I'm fine with just being your best friend, Ruby.

Ruby: Well, I'm not, especially now that you've told me all of this.

Avatar: Huh?

Ruby (blushes): I feel the exact same way. Getting to meet you again after all these years…it gave me the chance to get to know you again as well. And now, no matter how hard I try, I can't settle for you just being my best friend. I love you, Avatar. I love you so much.

Avatar: Truly? Well then, let me say it properly then: I love you too, Ruby.

Ruby: …I've dreamed of hearing that from you.

Avatar: So then…once we're older…do you wanna be my princess, just like in the books we used to read with Yang?

Ruby: Are you asking me to…are you sure?

Avatar: Of course, there's no one else I'd rather be with then you.

Ruby (smiles): Then I accept, but only if you be my prince.

Avatar (smiles): Alright, it's settled. First, let's save this world; then we'll get started with the rest of our life together.

Ruby: Yeah, we'll save this world, I just know it.

 **Ruby: I'm still bad at getting words out…but if it's for you, I can definitely do it. I love you.**

 **Avatar and Ruby achieved Support S**

 **A.N: That was a fun one. So, the next one, as per request from a good friend of mine, has already been decided. It's a surprise, but I will still gladly take requests for the one after, so don't forget to leave your requests in reviews or PM me. As a reminder, here's the current lists of requests if you want to add to it, or cast your vote for one already on the list.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Mashirō Kuna**

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Rin Tōsaka**

 **Saber**

 **Archer (Emiya)**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **Qrow Branwen**

 **Esdeath**

 **And that's it for now! Until next time, everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17: Yang Xiao Long Support C

**AN: I don't normally do characters from the same series consecutively, but when a dear friend is the one who requests this, what can you do? So, here's Ruby Rose's big sister, everyone's favorite blonde brawler: Yang Xiao Long!**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Support C**

Avatar: Hmm? Is that Bumblebee?What's it doing parked next to that bar…oh God, don't tell me she's in there. Please be stolen. Please be stolen. Please be stolen.

Yang: Hey…thanks for the drinks barkeep. I'll be sure to come back another night!

Avatar: I can never have anything…Yang, what in the world are you doing here?

Yang (smiles): Oh, hey, Avatar! What's up? I didn't peg you to be night-life-type.

Avatar: Normally, I'm not. I'm just doing a quick rundown of the city. With the way things are, you never know when our enemies are going to show up. I'll be joining Ruby and the others in Dreamland soon enough.

Yang: Aww, and here I thought you had gotten a bit more fun since we were kids.

Avatar (frowns): What you called fun, I called crazy. Who in their right mind climbs a tree as high the one you climbed when you're seven, and then encourages their five year old sister to do the same?

Yang: I had that situation under control.

Avatar: No, you didn't. You froze up as soon as you tried to climb down and I had to go get Mr. Xiao Long. Damn good thing I stopped Ruby from climbing up with you.

Yang: Pfft, details, details.

Avatar: Yang, you weren't planning on getting on Bumblebee, were you? How much have you had to drink?

Yang: I only had one Strawberry Sunrise, lay off.

Avatar: Wait, you went to a bar and only had one drink? What the hell were you doing the rest of the time?

Yang: I was dancing, obviously. You know, busting a move; getting down; boogying to the beat.

Avatar: I know what dancing is, Yang.

Yang: Yeah, I don't think you do.

Avatar (annoyed): Excuse me? How do I not know what dancing is?

Yang: Well, there's the fact that you don't have any rhythm. Remember Kung Fu Dance Fight?

Avatar: That game was stupid and you know it. Why would you even bring that up?

Yang: Oh I'm sorry, why did you bring up that story of me in the tree?

Avatar: …Okay, fair enough.

Yang: Nearly eight years later, and I'm still the one who gets the last word in. Some things never change.

Avatar: Ugh…

Yang: Anyway, I'm going to see what other kinds of clubs Haven has. You can go back to your lame little patrol, Piggy.

Avatar: Piggy? Why am I now called Piggy?

Yang: Because you are "boar-ing"! Get it! Boring! Boar-ing! Oink, oink!

(Yang leaves)

Avatar: Some things never change indeed…her jokes are still the worst. Hey, what do you know, I had the last word for a change. Eat it, Yang!

 **Avatar and Yang have achieved Support C**


	18. Chapter 18: Yang Xiao Long Support B

**Yang Xiao Long: Support B**

Yang: Hey…Avatar.

Avatar: Oh? What happened to Piggy?

Yang: N-no, nothing like that. I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have given you that nickname.

Avatar (worried): Umm…who are you, and what have you done with Yang Xiao Long?

Yang (angry): I'm being serious here, you idiot!

Avatar (frightened): Ah! God, I'm so sorry Yang. That was instinct, I swear.

Yang: Geez, this isn't going how I planned at all.

Avatar: What do you mean?

Yang: Avatar, I'm sorry, that wasn't how I wanted our reunion to go. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I really did miss you all these years. We both did. I know Ruby obviously took it hard, but I wasn't exactly happy you left either.

Avatar: Yang, I'm so sorry about that. I never wanted to leave you girls. I loved spending time with you two. You two were my best friends. Believe me, if it were up to me, I'd have stayed.

Yang: I know, and you've gotta believe me when I say that I wanted to just run up to you and hug you when I saw you again. But…next thing I know I'm acting like nothing ever changed between us and we're still able to banter with each other like we used to.

Yang: I completely came off like a jerk. I mean seriously, who greets their best friend after all these years by nicknaming them something like Piggy? That's on me, and I'm sorry about that.

Avatar: No, I'm at fault too. I mean, even if it was shocking to me to see you turning out to be kind of a party girl, I shouldn't have assumed you'd be the exact same you always were. Sure you were always adventurous, but I never imagined you'd be out clubbing.

Avatar: I travelled a lot with Master, and as a result, I ended up seeing some pretty sketchy clubs, so I just…developed a negative opinion of people who go out to those places.

Yang: Just for the record, I wasn't just clubbing.

Avatar: Really?

Yang: Well, yeah, I was actually out on patrol just like you were. I was just doing it in a more entertaining way.

Avatar (smiles): …you know, I was wrong, things have changed, but that's because you've matured, Yang. I'm sorry for assuming the worst of you.

Yang: And I'm sorry for acting like I used to around you when I should've just told you how much I missed you.

Yang: And listen, just because things have changed, doesn't mean we can't still be friends you know. I spent years missing you, Avatar. Don't think you're off the hook.

Avatar: Ha! I wouldn't expect you to just let me off the hook. Yang, nothing would make me happier than getting to be your friend again.

Yang (smiles): Awesome! If that's the case, we're going clubbing tonight! You and me, Avatar!

Avatar: Wait, what?

Yang: You heard me. Since you have such a low opinion of clubs, I've gotta break you of that. So you and me are gonna go clubbing. Get some drinks, do some dancing. It's gonna be fun!

Avatar: …Well, I guess I can give it a try if it would make you happy.

Yang: Don't worry, Avatar, after tonight, I'm going to succeed in what I've always wanted to do. I'm going to turn you into a rebel!

 **Avatar and Yang have achieved Support B**


	19. Chapter 19: Yang Xiao Long Support A

**Yang Xiao Long: Support A**

Yang: Well? Come on, Avatar, you've gotta admit, this place is seriously lit.

Avatar: Ha! Lit like your hair when you're mad?

Yang: Ooh, look at you! Smiling and cracking jokes like a pro. What did I tell you? Places like these bring out the party animals in all of us. I am so succeeding in my goal at turning you into a rebel.

Avatar: Well, I have to admit, these places do seem to have a certain charm to them. Must be all the stimuli in the area.

Yang: Ha! Stimuli? Geez, quit talking like a geek, Avatar, before you start sounding like Weiss and Blake.

Avatar: Okay, Yang, now that I've admitted that this place is pretty fun, why don't we focus on trying to see if there are any enemies that have infiltrated.

Yang: Oh, I've already taken care of that.

Avatar: Huh? How?

Yang: Oh, Avatar, you're still so young, so innocent, so naive. You're inexperienced at this, so I'll go ahead and give you some pointers.

Avatar: You know…the only reason I'm not calling you out on calling me all of that is because I'm having a good time.

Yang: Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Anyway, look around, is there anyone who's just sitting around like we are right now?

Avatar: Well…yeah, of course there are.

Yang: No, not like they're just sitting for a few minutes. I'm talking like since we came to this club.

Avatar: Huh?

Yang: Think about it for a minute; in a club like this, why should anyone sit around for a long time unless they're here for different reasons. Clubs like these are the best place for bad guys to meet because of all those stimuli you mentioned, it'll distract people from their evil meetings that are happening out in the open.

Avatar: …That actually makes sense.

Yang: Damn right it does. And trust me on this, I've already taken the liberty of casing this joint. Every person who's sitting down has either already danced and is taking a break, or about to get up. Like that guy and his girlfriend right there.

Avatar: Whoa! Good call, they're actually getting up and dancing right now.

Yang: You can say it, I'm amazing.

Avatar: Okay, Yang, I'll admit it, you're amazing.

Yang: I give you permission to bow to me.

Avatar: …I'm not going that far.

Yang: Meh, worth a shot, you always treated Ruby like a princess, I figured I'd try to get some of that royal treatment.

Avatar: Yang, I treated her like that because of how small and innocent she was. I just felt…compelled to treat her that way. You always seemed above that kind of babying…even though you really worried me sometimes. I really do respect you, you know.

Yang: Heh, thanks, Avatar, and thanks for always being so good to my baby sister, and to me for that matter. I'm…glad that we got all that time together back on Patch.

Avatar: Isn't that what best friends are for? We look out for each other, Yang, don't ever forget that. And Yang…I'm glad we did as well. I'm even more glad now that we're getting the chance to make new memories.

Yang (smiles): Hey, now that we know there are no bad guys here, what do you say we make a memory right now? Wanna dance?

Avatar: You sure you don't wanna check the next club?

Yang: One dance isn't going to make us miss out on catching any bad guys. And I'm not going to let you off the hook after you just said that you wanted to make new memories.

Avatar (smiles): Alright, Yang, let's dance. Fair warning, I don't dance much, but I've done it enough to know that I've got two left feet.

Yang: Ha! Don't worry about it, I'll lead.

 **Avatar and Yang have achieved Support A**


	20. Chapter 20: Yang Xiao Long Support S

**A.N: I'm going to be honest here, I wasn't too fond of this support conversation because looking back, I wanted to deal with Yang's abandonment issues, but I wanted something a bit more lighthearted for a change. Now, that being said, I absolutely loved this S-Support Conversation. Enjoy Yang Xiao Long, folks**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Support S**

Avatar (Nervous): Yang…hi.

Yang: Hey there, Avatar, what's up with you? You look like you're about to take one of Oobleck's tests.

Avatar: …Who's Oobleck?

Yang: Oh, right, you didn't go to Beacon.

Avatar: Yang, can I ask you a question? And…promise not to laugh?

Yang: Avatar, it's me, if you don't want me to laugh at you, I won't

Avatar: …How often do you give Ruby advice?

Yang: What the hell kind of a…well, I give her plenty of advice. She knows she can count on her big sister

Avatar: Okay…can you…pretend I'm her for just a minute?

Yang: Okay…Avatar, I'm not going to judge you, but I still think it's a bit strange you want to become a sixteen year old girl for a moment.

Avatar: What…no, it's not that I want to be Ruby, just…just work with me for a moment. I want you to listen to me and give me advice like I'm Ruby.

Yang: …You know, you didn't have to give me all this hypothetical crap.

Avatar: Err…sorry.

Yang: Okay, what kind of advice do you want?

Avatar: There is this girl, and…I think I'm in love with her…

Yang (Angry): WHAT? WHO IS SHE? WHAT'S HER NAME?

Avatar: Wh-whoa, Yang, chill out.

Yang: I will not chill out, what's her name, Avatar? Tell me, or I'm going to punch you, and then use my super awesome detective skills, track her down, and punch her twice as hard!

Avatar: IT'S YOU, YANG! IT'S YOU!

Yang: And after that, I'm going to…wait, WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Avatar (blushes): I…I love you Yang.

Yang: …I'm sorry, I'm still not sure I'm hearing you right.

Avatar: Damn it, Yang, I love you, I wanted advice from you, because…well, I wanted to make sure I said all the right things to you.

Yang: …Did you take any drugs or drink any booze at the last club we were at?

Avatar: Yang, if I'm drunk on anything, it's love…gah, no, that's stupid. Why the hell am I saying it like this?

Yang: Avatar…

Avatar: Yang, the time we've spent clubbing together, it used to be just out of a sense of obligation, to try to make sure there was nobody trying to get the jump on us…but every time we went out together, I found myself enjoying it because it meant spending time with you. I've always cherished you and Ruby as my best friends, but you've become so much more than that. I love you, Yang, with all of my heart.

Yang: Okay.

Avatar: Okay?

Yang: I'm sorry, Avatar, I'm pretty bad at this too. I'm sorry for getting all flaky like that, it just…shocked me so much, thinking that someone like you could possibly fall in love with someone like me.

Avatar: Yang, why in the world wouldn't I fall in love with someone like you?

Yang: Look, I love the fact that I party a ton, but I've never had any delusions that everyone finds that endearing. And then there's you, Mr. Prim and Proper, always focused on the bigger picture, and most of all, kind and mature. I just…always thought you were out of reach.

Avatar: Always?

Yang (blushes): I've loved you for so long, Avatar. All those times I brought you clubbing, they were my way to get close to you.

Avatar (smiles): Yang, you were never out of reach. You are a kind and protective woman, and the way you take care of your teammates is all the proof I need that you're better than you think you are.

Yang (smiles): Oh Avatar…

Avatar: So what do you say? Now that I know how you feel, I'm not just going to let you walk away.

Yang: You know if we get together, I'll still be as crazy and adventurous as always.

Avatar: Yang, the crazy and adventurous girl was the girl I fell in love with. The way I see it, two people in love who are also very different…they make each other better.

Yang: Avatar, thank you…

 **Yang: I love you…hey, what's with that look? Come on, don't leave me Yang-ing, Baby, tell me something sweet and romantic.**

 **A.N: So, first thing's first, a big shoutout to my dear friend who wanted me to do this one. Second, I hope everyone enjoyed this support chain. I think I might celebrate doing five support chains, I might do a special chapter, maybe some stuff on bonding/skinship lines from Fire Emblem Fates for the ones we've already done. But until then, keep leaving requests for the next person in reviews or PMs, and I'll be back with another support chain. See you later, folks!**


	21. Chapter 21: Archer Support C

**A.N: Whew, this took a bit longer than expected, but I've actually finished up this entire support set, so for the next several days, expect multiple releases. But enough of that, it's time for Archer from Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Archer: Support C**

Avatar (angry): ARCHER!

Archer: Hmm…oh, it's you, Avatar? What's up with that glare? I didn't do something to upset you, did I?

Avatar: You have.

Archer: Oh, well that's too bad then. I'm only contracted to Rin, so frankly, it only matters to me if I upset _her_. You may be a mage on her level, but you're not my master. So really, I don't care if I've upset you.

Avatar: That's fine by me, I don't care either. Either way, you're going to sit right there and listen to me.

Archer: Umm…you know I don't have to listen to you, right? I can just leave any time.

Avatar: I want you to stop saying those awful things to Shirō.

Archer (angry): Is that what you're upset about?

Avatar: Oh? Did I get your attention, Archer?

Archer: You have, actually. I will need you to be specific with me though. I say a lot of bad things to Shirō Emiya.

Avatar: You know what I'm talking about Archer. I want you to stop saying the one thing that actually upsets him!

Archer: Oh? You want me to stop saying that his ideals are a waste? His crap about being a hero of justice that can save everyone?

Avatar: That's right. You will stop saying those things to him.

Archer: You're wasting your time, just like he is with that crap he spouts. You're not my master, therefore I don't have to listen to you.

Avatar: I'm only going to say this once more, Archer. Stop saying those things to Shirō.

Archer: Or what?

Avatar: You may be a heroic spirit…but you'll find that that there are mages out there that are far more terrifying than heroic spirits can ever hope to be.

Archer: …I'm actually impressed. I didn't take you as the type. to make threats like that.

Avatar: I'm full of surprises.

Archer: …I think I'll call your bluff. The next time I see that boy, I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel about his ideals.

Avatar: You think I'm bluffing?

Archer: I think you're too soft to carry out threats like that. Frankly, you don't belong in the Holy Grail War, even as an ally to Rin and her little alliance.

Avatar: …Fine, call my so-called bluff. But I promise you, Archer, you will regret it.

Archer (sarcastically): Oh, I'm sure I will.

 **Avatar and Archer have achieved Support C**


	22. Chapter 22: Archer Support B

**Archer: Support B**

Avatar (angry): ARCHER!

Archer: Ah, so you've found me?

Avatar: You're damn right I have! Shirō's burying himself in training! I asked Saber why, and she told me you said some things to him!

Archer: I did promise that the next time I saw that boy, I'd tell him exactly how I felt about his ideas. I told him they were a waste, and that he was a damn fool for wasting his life on such useless ideals.

Avatar: Gr…and you did all of this knowing that I wouldn't stand for it this time!

Archer: I told you, I intend to call your bluff.

Avatar: …See, that's the thing, Archer, I wasn't bluffing.

Archer (distressed): G-gah! What did you just do to me?

Avatar: That was a binding spell. I've now bound your arms behind your back and your legs crossed to make you fall.

Archer: Damn woman! I can't move!

Avatar: That's the point, you're going to stay right here until you promise me you will never say such awful things again. I warned you not to push me, Archer. And now you're going to find out how terrifying I can be.

Archer: Why you…Rin will never stand for this!

Avatar: Rin gave me her blessing, in exchange for Saber promising to protect the three of us on her own.

Archer: WHAT?

Avatar (smiles): Sorry, Archer, but Rin has decided that your attitude is detrimental to her plans for victory in this war. So, unless you agree to apologize to Shirō, you better get used to the ground.

Archer: You damn woman, I still have my pride you know.

Avatar: Then have fun lying on the ground. I'll tell Rin that you've decided to be stubborn.

Archer: WAIT!

Avatar: Oh? Did you change your mind already?

Archer: No, you fool. At least tell me right now why you're so adamant about this! What the hell is so important about protecting Shirō Emiya's ideals? You know as well as I do that they are foolish!

Avatar: Maybe they are…but, that optimism, that purity, I…I don't want Shirō to lose it, not when so many people already have.

Archer: AVATAR!

Archer: …Damn it, she's already gone. I…I never knew she felt that way…

 **Avatar and Archer have achieved Support B**


	23. Chapter 23: Archer Support A

**Archer: Support A**

Archer: Avatar.

Avatar: Well, isn't this a surprise. I was sure you didn't want anything to do with me after the binding spell.

Archer: …If you must know, my joints ache whenever I look at you. But, I didn't come here to gripe. I came here because I wanted to talk.

Avatar: We have nothing left to talk about, Archer. You agreed to stay silent about Shirō, we have nothing left to say to each other.

Archer: I disagree…I want to know more about why you're so protective of Shirō Emiya and his beliefs.

Avatar: …Is that all you want to know?

Archer: Yes.

Avatar: …Shirō's ideals are a lot of things: They are optimistic, naive, and maybe even a little foolish. This world we live in is a cruel one. A world like the one we live in will swallow Shirō whole.

Archer: Agreed.

Avatar: I once thought the way Shirō did. I started learning magic because I wanted to help others. But the more I helped other people, the more I realized how little it did in the grand scheme of things. People will always get hurt, or die. I'll still stick my neck out for others—it's why I'm helping you all after all—but…I don't expect anything to come of it other than knowing a few friends of mine are safe.

Archer: So why?

Avatar (smiles): Because even though I know it's foolish…I still truly prefer Shirō's naive desire to be a hero of justice who can save everyone to the cold reality we live in. Optimists—if they can stay that way—are a light for this world, a light that alleviates the burdens of others. My light went out, I don't want the same to happen to him.

Archer: …I see.

Avatar: I don't know who you are, and what your story is, Archer, but if you really are a Heroic Spirit, then you—deep down—should understand how important it is for the world to have a light like Shirō.

Archer: …I'm sorry.

Avatar: You are?

Archer: Don't get me wrong, I still think it's all foolish, but…I never realized how highly you thought of him. It was never his ideals, it was what they did for you.

Avatar: …Archer, thank you. For what's it worth, I never thought you were a bad person. You simply have a different way of going about things. I'm just glad we could reconcile those differences. Now that we have…I would like us to be friends.

Archer: First…if you don't mind, I'd like to tell you something about myself. Would you permit me to stay a bit longer and speak?

Archer: (To think I'd grow to trust someone like her…)

Avatar: Of course, my friend.

 **Avatar and Archer have achieved Support A**


	24. Chapter 24: Archer Support S

**Archer: Support S**

Archer: Good day to you, Avatar.

Avatar: And good day to you, Archer. Shouldn't you be with Rin?

Archer: If I know her, she's probably off bugging Shirō Emiya. Saber's always with him, so she'll be fine.

Avatar: *giggles* Poor Shirō, only someone with his luck would become Rin's punching bag.

Archer: …

Avatar: …

Archer: …

Avatar: …Archer? Is there something else you'd like to say to me?

Archer: …

Avatar: …My, my, I finally got you to be quiet? That's a surprise, you never stop talking.

Archer: Avatar…I'm wish to be bound once more…

Avatar: Bound? Archer…I didn't know you were into that sort of thing? I mean…I'll gladly indulge you for now, but you should find someone who shares those kinds of…interests.

Archer (blushes): Wh-what?! That's not what I meant you sick woman!

Avatar (blushes): Well what did you expect me to say? You're as vague as always, you know that? Honestly, you're cruel! Making me say such embarrassing things!

Archer: Gah! I'll try again than!

Archer: I…wish to be bound to you.

Avatar: T-to me?

Archer: Yes, I wish to be bound to you forever, if you know what I mean.

Avatar: I…think I do.

Archer: You do? Okay, then what is your answer?

Avatar: No.

Archer: NO! I…I see, I understand…

Avatar: Archer—no, Shirō—please, stop being vague with me. Stop speaking in riddles. Try again. Just be honest with me. Be as honest with me as you were when you told me your secret.

Archer: A-alright…

Archer: I…I love you, Avatar. I want you to be mine. I may have lost faith in my ideals long ago…but I'll gladly try to be a hero one more time, but only if I can just be _your_ hero.

Avatar (smiles): There you go…

Avatar: I…love you too, Shirō, and yes, I will be yours.

Archer: This feeling…I never thought I'd experience it again…it's happiness. Avatar…let's find a way to remain together, forever, even after this war and I'm no longer contracted to Rin.

Avatar: I'm a mage, Shirō, I'll do everything in my power to make that happen. I hope you're ready for a long life together.

Archer: As ready as I'll ever be, my love.

 **Archer: From now on, my duty is to simply be your hero. I will protect you, and make you smile, my love.**

 **Avatar and Archer have achieved Support S**

 **A.N: Now, you know the drill, any requests? Any old ones you'd like to have reiterated? Let me know in the reviews or via PM. Until next time, everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25: Saber Support C

**I'm sure the people who get this update but it's not necessarily the update they want are probably trying to figure out why this is being updated instead of the One Piece Campaign. But, patience friends, that takes a lot more time and effort. This is just something I do for fun. I've been waiting a long time for the time to post this, to give you an idea of how busy I've been lately.**

 **Saber: Support C**

Saber: Mmm…

Avatar: Oh? This is where you've been, Saber? Shirō was worried about you, you know.

Saber: Mmm…

Avatar: Saber?

Saber: Oh?! Forgive me, Avatar, you must think so little of me, seeing me shirk my duties as a servant like this.

Avatar: Not at all. Shirō's typically pretty lax as a master, you know that. So, I never imagined I'd see a Heroic Spirit window shopping.

Saber (blushing): It's so unbecoming…a knight of my stature behaving like this, but…

Avatar: Hey, no worries, even if you are a knight, you're still a person. So, do you see anything you like.

Saber: ….

Avatar: Say no more, I see you looking right at it. You want that stuffed lion, don't you?

Saber: I…I shouldn't be getting so attached to earthly possessions, but…

Avatar (smiles): Loosen up a little, Saber. Consider it my gift to you as thanks for keeping my friend safe.

Saber: …you would actually purchase it for me?

Avatar: Watch me.

Saber: A-Avatar! I never told you yes or no! Avatar! Oh damn, he's dead set on buying it, isn't he? Oh God, he is, the clerk is taking the stuffed lion. Damn me, why am I so weak?! I could've resisted its adorable, fluffy charms!

Avatar: Saber? Are you alright? You look like you're in the middle of a crisis.

Saber: Oh, I'm fine, Avatar…I see you went and bought the lion.

Avatar: Yeah, you wanted him, right? It's alright to say so, you know.

Saber: …May I please have him?

Avatar (smiles): You'll love him, he's very huggable.

 **Avatar and Saber Achieved Support C**


	26. Chapter 26: Saber Support B

**Saber Support B**

Avatar: Good morning, Saber.

Saber: And a good morning to you as well, Avatar. I hope you slept well.

Avatar: I'd say the same…but I know that Servants don't require sleep.

Saber: That is correct.

Avatar: …ah damn, I guess that means I'll never get that image of you cutely hugging Sir Lionel in your sleep.

Saber (blush): You heard me name him?

Avatar: I…didn't mean to.

Saber: …I am grateful for your gift, Avatar. You were right, he is very huggable. I kept him very close while guarding Shirō.

Avatar: No worries. Hey, how do you like your eggs?

Saber: Whatever Shirō and the others want is fine.

Avatar: Nonsense, I'm dedicating this meal to what you want. Servants need to stay big and strong, right?

Saber: I am undeserving of such charity, Avatar.

Avatar: Well, I couldn't disagree more. Tell you what, why don't I cook you the way I love my eggs. I'll throw in some bacon, sausage, and toast as well.

Saber (frowning): …

(Later)

Saber (happy): My God, this meal was heavenly! You might be a cook on par with Shirō

Avatar: You think so, huh? I always thought he was better than me. But look at you, you cleaned your plate!

Saber: You are correct, Avatar, as a Servant, I must keep my strength up for Shirō, so it stands to reason I completely finish my meal. Your dedication to Shirō is admirable. You must really want him to win the Holy Grail.

Avatar: I do, but honestly, this wasn't because of Shirō. This breakfast and Sir Lionel were because I wanted to do something nice for you.

Saber: Something nice…for me?

Avatar: Yeah, you're always working so hard, and even if you are a Servant, you're still a person, so I thought you'd appreciate being treated like one for a change.

Saber: I see…

Avatar: Saber? Are you crying?

Saber: Oh?! Forgive me, Avatar, it appears I let a tear escape me. I shouldn't show such weakness.

Avatar: …hey, I have an idea, if Shirō doesn't mind, I'm going to take you off his hands for the day. There's somewhere very nice I need to take you.

Saber: Avatar, I shouldn't be separated from my master.

Avatar: Nonsense, Shirō can stick with Tōsaka and Archer for the day. I'm not going to take no for an answer, Saber, and I know Shirō's going to agree to it, so you might as well come with me.

Saber: …Very well.

 **Avatar and Saber have achieved Support B**


	27. Chapter 27: Saber Support A

**Saber Support A**

Avatar: Well, Saber, what do you think?

Saber: A…pet shelter?

Avatar: Yeah, I volunteer here quite a bit. Before I met Shirō, this was the only place I felt I could make a difference.

Saber: Is this the place you wanted to take me? Why?

Avatar: You bet, I've got a surprise for you.

Saber: We can just walk in?

Avatar: I told you, I volunteer here quite a bit. The people here know me. Now come on.

Saber: So these pet shelters keeps dogs?

Avatar: Not just dogs, Saber, cats too. I'm not normally a cat person, but we recently brought in something that I think you'll love.

Saber: Is that little mewling I hear? Oh God…it's a litter of kittens.

Avatar: Yeah, a friend of mine called me and told me these guys were a bunch of new arrivals. They were abandoned and their mother died giving birth to them. But look at them, they're still so happy, so innocent.

Saber (blushing): Can…we play with them?

Avatar: Of course we can, that's part of the reason I brought you here.

Saber: *Giggling* They're all so adorable. Their fur is so soft…oh my, you're an affectionate one aren't you?

Avatar (smiles): That laugh is lovely.

Saber: Oh! How embarrassing…

Avatar: Not at all, you're allowed to enjoy yourself, Saber. You're allowed to be happy.

Saber: You really think I am?

Avatar: Of course I do. Whether someone's a servant or a master in this war, I do think that at the end of the day we're all allowed to find some kind of happiness. If you don't believe me, look at these kittens. They adore you already, Saber, just as much as you adore them. I think animals are more in-tune with people's emotions then they realize, they want you to be happy just like they're happy.

Saber: But why are they happy? They've suffered such a sad existence already.

Avatar: …I like to think that anyone can find happiness if they look hard enough. Perhaps these kittens have found happiness in the fact that they're still alive and together.

Saber: Find happiness, even when things are at their bleakest…hey, Avatar?

Avatar: Yeah, Saber?

Saber: Is it possible that I could perhaps come back here a few more times, while I am still contracted to Shirō? I think…even if we are destined to one day part ways…I'd like to still make a few happy memories while I'm here.

Avatar: Of course, Saber.

 **Avatar and Saber have achieved Support A**


	28. Chapter 28: Saber Support S

**And here we go, a lovely S-Support for a character that doesn't often get to be truly happy. Whoever you want to see next, let me know in the reviews or through PMs. Enjoy!**

 **Saber Support S**

Saber: Avatar? Oh goodness, look at you.

Avatar: Oh, hey Saber.

Saber: Do not 'hey' me; look at you. You look awful.

Avatar: Yeah, I know, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately.

Saber: And why not? You're no good to any of us if you don't get your rest.

Avatar: Come on, Saber, I had a good reason, I swear. I was studying spells.

Saber: Studying? You fool, that is no reason to push yourself so hard.

Avatar: You don't understand, it is. I…I just wanted to do one more nice thing…

Saber: What are you going on about, Avatar? Honestly, you worry me so, sometimes, you know that?

Avatar: I'm sorry, Saber…this is just so important to me. If I can get things just right…I can keep you in this world after the Grail War is over.

Saber (shocked): Avatar, what is the meaning of this new ambition of yours.

Avatar: Saber…I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me, so we can continue to make more happy memories.

Saber: Avatar, you're exhausted, and that's causing you to voice delusions. You're not yourself.

Avatar: Maybe I am exhausted, but this is still me talking and not some delusion. Saber, I want you to stay…with me. I don't want you to leave, not when you're finally getting the chance to live happily. Not when you're finally getting the chance to live like a normal human.

Saber (sad): Avatar, please stop, you are giving false hopes to the both of us.

Avatar: It's a hope I'll gladly cling to if it drives me to find a way for you to stay?

Saber: Why is me staying here so important to you? Why do you always insist on being so kind to me? Why me?

Avatar (blushing): Honestly, it took me awhile to realize it myself…but the truth is Saber, I want you to stay because I love you.

Saber (shocked): You love me?

Avatar: I love your loyalty, your kind heart, your selflessness; you may not realize it, but those traits that cause you to feel more like a tool than a human, make you more human than the rest of us. I mean, look at me, for crying out loud. I'm as selfish as can be. I'm trying to find a way to keep a Heroic Spirit tethered to the world because I've fallen in love with her.

Saber: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Avatar: !

Saber: …It's not, you're kind and gentle, and you always try to go out of your way to make people happy. You even made me happy. Not only that, but you made me…well…

Avatar: Saber…

Saber (blushing): …I love you too, Avatar. At first, I was so baffled by your actions, but then I realized that you were simply kind. I don't want to leave either, Avatar. I want to stay here with you, forever if I can.

Avatar: You will stay, Saber. I swear to you, I will find a spell that will tether you to this world, to me, forever. No more royalty, no more Heroic Spirits, no more Holy Grail War, just two people in love.

Saber: Yes, that all sounds so wonderful, and will we get married like two humans?

Avatar: Of course we will. And we'll even have a family. Saber, I promise you, we will make new memories every single day.

Saber: This memory is a wonderful start, Avatar. One I shall cherish forever.

 **Saber: I thought happiness was a mere fantasy until I met you, my love. Thank you.**

 **Avatar and Saber achieved Support S**


	29. Chapter 29: Lenalee Support C

**Wow, a walk down memory lane for this one. D-Gray Man was the first anime I ever watched while consciously knowing what anime was. So, when OceanLord2017 recommended this and Olivier Mira Armstrong, I knew I had to do this one.**

 **Lenalee Lee: Support C**

Lenalee (frustrated): *Sigh…another late night covering for Brother's laziness. I swear, he does this because he knows I let him get away with it.

Lenalee: Hm? That's weird, the light's on in the chapel?

Avatar: …Amen.

Lenalee: Avatar? What are you doing in here?

Avatar: Lenalee, what are you doing up so late?

Lenalee: I could ask the same of you. This is the last place I ever expected you to be.

Avatar: Really? I was always under the impression that all members of the Black Order try to attend this place when they can.

Lenalee: I see…do you mind asking me if you do this often?

Avatar: …I actually come down here every night. I guess it was just a bit of a habit I got into after I joined the Black Order.

Lenalee: After? So, you didn't do this before?

Avatar: No, I guess after I learned about the Akuma and the Noah Family, I just got into the habit of praying for everyone's safety in this war. And if they can't be safe, then at least allow me the strength to protect them, whether it's with my power, or with my tactics.

Lenalee (sad): …I see.

Avatar (frowning): Lenalee? Is what I'm saying bothering you?

Lenalee: Hmm? Oh, sorry, Avatar, no it doesn't bother me at all.

Lenalee: In fact, I think it's pretty safe to say that this habit of yours provides you with a lot of comfort and assurance before your missions.

Avatar: Yeah, I guess so.

Lenalee (smiling): I should go to bed. If I know Komui, he's going to leave me with a lot to clean up after.

Avatar: …Sure

(Lenalee leaves)

Avatar: She looked so tense. I wonder what's wrong with her?

 **Avatar and Lenalee achieved Support C**


	30. Chapter 30: Lenalee Support B

**Lenalee Lee: Support B**

Avatar: Hey there, Lenalee, how are you today?

Lenalee: Avatar, hello, I'm doing splendid today, thank you. I was wrong last night, Komui is surprisingly diligent today.

Avatar: Last night…I actually would like to talk to you about that, if you don't mind?

Lenalee: Umm…I'm not sure what you mean.

Avatar: Lenalee, maybe I was just imagining things, but you seemed a bit off last night. Like you were uncomfortable. Was there something bothering you?

Lenalee: You were worried about me? Aww, come on, Avatar, you shouldn't fuss over me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, you know.

Avatar: I'm glad to hear it. I guess adding that extra prayer after you left helped.

Lenalee (frowning): …What are you talking about?

Avatar: Oh, er…it's nothing…I just…kinda prayed one last time for you to feel better from whatever was bothering you.

Lenalee: Why?

Avatar: Why?

Lenalee: Why would you do something like that?

Avatar: Well…I guess if you really want to get right down to it, it does give me a little bit of comfort before we go into battle.

Lenalee: And you're alright with that?

Avatar (frowning): …Lenalee, tell me right now what's bothering you.

Lenalee: …I really do hate myself for this, but a part of me could not help but hate you when I saw you in that chapel.

Avatar: …I see.

Lenalee: I rarely tell anyone this, but the truth is, I hate the Black Order. I hate Innocence. And most of all, I hate the God who made all of this possible.

Avatar (shocked): Seriously?

Lenalee: Why should I love a God who let my parents die? Why should I love a God that let some of the horrible people that serve here experiment on me? And why should I love a God that cursed me with being compatible with Innocence…when all I wanted was to live a peaceful life with the only family I had left?

Avatar: Lenalee…

Lenalee (crying): I never asked to be a part of this, Avatar. And Komui got dragged into this too because he knew I needed him with me! I do believe in God, and absolutely I hate Him for all of this. But, I also hate myself for wanting to distance myself from my own friend just because he feels differently.

Avatar: Lenalee?

Lenalee: I'm so sorry, Avatar!

(Lenalee leaves)

Avatar: Lenalee!

Avatar: …I had no idea.

 **Avatar and Lenalee achieved Support B**


	31. Chapter 31: Lenalee Support A

**Lenalee Lee: Support A**

Lenalee (crying): *Sniff…You're so stupid, Lenalee. This is exactly why you're not a good person. It's not just strangers you're unkind to, it's even your friends if your world conflicts with their's.

Lenalee: You're the worst…just the worst…

Avatar: Lenalee? Can I come in?

Lenalee: A-Avatar?

Avatar: Lenalee, please, let me in. I'm really worried about you.

Lenalee: C-come in…

Avatar: God, Lenalee, have you been crying since our last talk? Look at you!

Lenalee: I know…I'm a mess…in every way.

Avatar: That's not true. Now let's dry those tears.

Lenalee: Why are you here, Avatar?

Avatar: I think that's pretty obvious, we're friends. And don't friends comfort each other when they're sad?

Lenalee: …

Avatar: I also came here to apologize. I knew about your past, and I was still so insensitive to you. I treat God as a source of comfort when He's nothing but a pinpoint of pain for you.

Lenalee: No, you shouldn't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. Look at me, I'm so messed up that if someone messes with my world, I can't help but get angry at them. I really am the worst.

Avatar: No, you're not. You're human. And you are definitely not the worst. Your brother is the worst. I mean, look at how much work he pushes on you.

Lenalee (smiling): *Giggles

Avatar: Hey, there's a smile.

Lenalee: Avatar, my feelings about God aside, I'm still the one who should apologize. This war…it breaks us down. And I'm glad that you've found a way to stay comforted. You work so hard for us, as our tactician, just like Allen does as an Exorcist. You're the closest one of us to breaking from the stress. I'm glad you found a way to stay whole. I couldn't bring myself to see what your prayers meant to you because of my own vendetta, and I'm sorry about that.

Avatar: Apology accepted, Lenalee. I'm just glad you're alright.

Avatar (smile): Hey, do you mind me saying something?

Lenalee: Not at all, what?

Avatar: Even if you do hate God, I don't know if He's necessarily all bad. I mean, He gave me a great friend like you. And He gave you friends in me, Allen, Lavi, and even grumpy old Kanda.

Lenalee: You…think that was God?

Avatar: The truth is, Lenalee, I don't know if God exists or not. But if He does exist…He can't be a bad guy if He let me have such a great friend like you in my life.

Lenalee: I…never thought of it that way. And you know, I feel the same way. Thank you for being a part of my life, Avatar. You are a great friend. And I'm…blessed to have you in my life.

 **Avatar and Lenalee have achieved Support A**


	32. Chapter 32: Lenalee Support S

**Lenalee Lee: Support S**

Lenalee: …Amen.

Lenalee (frowning): This really is wishful thinking, isn't it?

Avatar: Lenalee?

Lenalee: Eek! Oh, Avatar, what are you doing here?

Avatar: I could ask you the same question. Were you…praying?

Lenalee: No!

Lenalee: …Yes

Avatar: Well, if you're doing it because you feel like you have to, that's no good. I mean, you should only do it because you want to.

Lenalee: Heh, yeah, you're right. It was a really stupid, selfish prayer too. I only did it because I felt desperate. Selfish, right? There's no way it'd be answered.

Avatar: Well don't give up on it just yet. What was it about?

Lenalee: Th-there's no point in telling you. I mean, a prayer is like a birthday wish, right? If you tell it, it won't come true.

Avatar: Huh? But didn't you say it wouldn't come true anyway? Also, I don't think that's how it works. Come on, Lenalee, you've got nothing to lose.

Lenalee (Blushing): …I prayed that I wanted the man I love to love me back.

Avatar (frowning): Oh…I see…

Lenalee: Yeah, selfish, right? No way a prayer like that would be answered.

Avatar: Well, maybe if He won't answer your prayer, maybe I can? Tell me who it is, and I'll help you with him. I mean, I know most of the guys in the Black Order, so I could totally give you pointers on just about anyone here.

Lenalee: What about you?

Avatar: What?

Lenalee: Ugh, Avatar you dummy!

Avatar: Huh?

Lenalee: It's you, Avatar. I love you.

Avatar: What?

Lenalee: That was the real reason why arguing with you hurt me so much. I couldn't stand the fact that I hated the man I've loved for so long for such a petty reason. But when you came and rescued me from my own misery…I think I fell for you even harder.

Avatar: Lenalee…

Lenalee: See, I told you I was being selfish. Why did I ever think a prayer to be with someone as great as you would be answered?

Avatar: I disagree, I think your prayer was answered.

Lenalee: What do you mean?

Avatar (Blushing): Last night, in a moment of desperation, I prayed that the woman I loved would return my feelings. And now, it seems my prayer's been answered.

Lenalee: WH-WHAT?!

Avatar: I love you, Lenalee. I've been in love with you ever since I came to the Black Order. You were always a ray of sunshine for everyone, like the Black Order's own, personal angel. How could I not fall in love with someone like you?

Lenalee: Then my prayer…our prayer…

Avatar: Was answered.

Lenalee: Avatar…you honestly thought I was an angel? Even though I've hated God for so long…

Avatar (Smiling): It is pretty funny when you think about it, huh?

Lenalee: But you know…I don't know if I hate Him so much anymore. After all, He did answer my prayer.

Lenalee: Hey, Avatar?

Avatar: What is it, my angel?

Lenalee: You corny little…why don't we say a prayer together? This time, for a long and happy life as lovers?

Avatar: Nothing would make me happier.

 **Lenalee: I love you darling, no matter what happens to the world around us, I will always be thankful that you're a part of mine.**

 **Avatar and Lenalee have achieved Support S**

 **Holy crap, I really upped the sweetness of this one. You know, interestingly, I may have played up Lenalee's hate for God, Innocence, and the Black Order a bit more than I should've, but I wanted to explore a darker aspect of her personality, mainly because I remembered something about supports involving the Player Character. He really plays the role of therapist for the army. It was actually this, or the two bond over chores that Komui clearly leaves her to do. I hope everyone enjoyed this support chain. It was actually one of my favorites. Remember to leave a request for who you want to see next in a review or a PM. See you next time, everyone!**


End file.
